monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Teamdiablo
Welcome! Welcome to the Monster Hunter Wiki. The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. There is a significant chance that you have never edited frequently on another wiki, so we'll show you here a list of guides and information you will need to make the best and most informed edits. Being a New Member *If you haven't already, please ''' and create a user name. It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. To see more on why you should create an account, look at Help - Why create an account?. * ' takes you to a page of the most recent edits people have done on individual pages. If you need to learn how to edit, patrolling this page and looking at other peoples edits can take you a long way. *'Questions?' One of the places to go to if you need to ask a question is the Help desk. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team. *'Need help?''' If you need help, or would like to learn many new things, go to Category:Help Pages. An alternative is to go to Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter *Monster List *Monster Types *Game List *Weapon Types *Weapon Mechanics *Item List *MH Vocabulary Wiki * * * *Category:Help Pages *Best Images * *Template Portal For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Poll Topic Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations Im here to give some easy to achieve basic advice any questions evan though im not great, higher rank quests just ask il do my best. How do you kill the Tigrex if you can't get the Eager Cleaver!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????????????????????????????Wyvern Doom 22:58, April 28, 2010 (UTC) right, i had a similar problem, it took me a while but i got the gateling lance, its very effective and use good defence May i ask what your over all weapon perference is? Right now i am trying to get better with me great swords, by just doing great sword quests. I am hunter rank 4 with 78-80 great sword quest (every thing else is at 0), so i was wondering which weapon is the most effective. would you say the last is most effective? Happy hunting, Zafachan (hunters name) 10:32, August 19, 2010 (UTC) shen goren... hey, i am haveing a little trouble getting to hunter rank 4. the only problem is the Shen Goren. I was looking at your weakness chart and it say dragon under it's name...would that be it's weakness? I tried beating it with my great sword...but I failed at the very last second...any advice?? 22:24, August 20, 2010 (UTC) zafachan right, if ur struggleing gettin that beasty dead use full upgraded blango armour and a hammer made out of the stuff you get out of the cave you get in pokke farm, i didnt know how to use a hammer any good first time but that was the creature i first tried it out on so i recon you can do it. i went through same problem as you dont worry lol